Banana Pancakes
by sweeterthanstarlight
Summary: Just a quick Ezria one-shot that takes place in a fort on a rainy day.


I groggily opened my eyes and I could hear the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. Yes, I'm not going to do anything today but lay here soaked in pure ecstasy with the love of my life. I turned to face Aria, she was still asleep. Even asleep she was still beautiful, how was that even possible?

Once I stood up, Aria woke up and smiled at me, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, just lay there being beautiful."

"I'll try to." Aria had something about her that made my heart flutter. That may sound girly for a guy to say, but it was true. Ever since we met in that bar on that fateful night, I was in love with her. Sometimes I was too caught up in her I forgot about the rest of the world.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and started gather the ingredients for my amazing banana pancakes. When I finished making the breakfast, I put it on a tray and walked back upstairs. In the bedroom, Aria was still sitting there, but she was on the phone.

"Yeah, I can be there. When?" Her boss, I figured. I put the tray on the bed and I snuggled up to her and started kissing her neck. She tried to contain her giggling; I could hear her boss asking if everything was alright.

'Oh it is more than alright,' I thought, but in return she said that she was watching tv.

"Ezzra!" Aria moaned with her sweet voice. I pulled her closer to me and continued nuzzling her neck. "I told Mr. Peterson that I would come in for an hour today."

"Arrrrria! We said today would be our day. No work, no friends, just us with banana pancakes and movies."

"If we're going to go to New Zealand for our honeymoon, we need to pick up any shift we can get."

"I know, I know, but today is the perfect day to just lay in bed. Don't you want to do that?"

"Ezra, I need to go. We need money for our honeymoon."

"Maybe this will change your mind and make you want to stay." I nuzzled even closer to Aria, there was virtually no room in between. I put my legs over her to prevent her from moving.

"Ezra" Aria managed to spit out in between her fits of laughter. "Stop it." By then I was poking her stomach while simultaneously kissing around her mouth. "I have to go to work. Stop it." I knew she wasn't serious, she was laughing too much to be serious.

"Not on my watch Mrs. Fitz." Aria managed to escape the trap my legs created and she was running down the hall clumsily and haltingly. "Get back here! I am busy trying to keep you from leaving!"

I turned the corner and Aria was standing in the kitchen with a ladle in her hand, "Get back or I will ladle you to death!"

"You're going to ladle me to death? How on Earth will you do that?" I slowly walked closer to her.

"I will.. I will decapitate your nose." Aria was swinging the ladle around in the air and laughing.

"Oh. Well then I am going to have to bring you in for questioning." I'm not sure why, but our days like this always had one of us acting like a cop. It was never in a sexual way, only ever in good means and laughter.

"YOU CAN'T IF YOU'RE DEAD!" I put my arm around the small girl and picked her up and spun her around. "Ezra, I love you." Aria dropped the ladle and was kissing me on my nose.

"Aria, you're beautiful and I love you, but how do you have this much energy. You woke up literally ten minutes ago."

"Maybe it is just when I am with you." I put her feet back on the ground and she took off running. "Ezra! Let's build a fort!"

Whenever Aria and I were both home, we always ended up building forts and leaving them up for weeks at a time. They were also always extremely intricate. Sometimes, I don't even understand how we make them. We only had a handful of sheets, blankets, and pillows but they were always outrageous. Once we made one and it covered the gap between our bed and door, which is pretty big, maybe 9 feet both way. Then we slept in that fort for three weeks before we had to destroy it so that her parents could visit.

I walked into our room that was decorated with Aria's mind. She had already taken all of the sheets out of the closet and was working on the blankets. "Ezra, can you help me? If I make this fort all by myself you're not allowed to be in it."

"You're such a little kid." I helped her anyways. I just put my hand behind the blankets and pushed them out. "Did you ever think of doing that Aria?"

"Shut up."

We worked on the fort for almost two hours just for it to fall down on us while I was reading The Great Gatsby for the hundredth time to Aria. Usually we would just get up and rebuild, but something about the rain and everything made it all perfect. For a while, we sat there in blissful silence just listening to the rain drops on the roof.

"Oh, crap! I forgot I was supposed to go into work an hour ago." Aria was struggling to find the opening of the fort

"Well it's too late now. Just stay here please. I want to keep cuddling and trading secrets like we're five years old."

"I supposed you're right." She laid back down with my arm around her.

"You suppose?"

"Oh. I am sorry. You are right. You are one-hundred percent right. Nobody has been more right than you. You are the genius and everyone else is just a simple minded peasant."

"Okay ha ha. Very funny." I kissed the top of her head. She smelled just like Be Enchanted, the soap she always buys at Bath and Body Works. "You smell wonderful right now."

"Oh what? I don't smell wonderful all the time? Why do you hate me? You don't love me." Aria was making fun of the girls that were on Teen Mom that we were watching the other night because nothing else was on. I am fairly certain I lost a few brain cells watching that.

"You are so funny. Maybe you should be the next Dane Cook or Tim Allen."

"Why are you only say men? Are you sexist? You hate women don't you?"

"Aria, shut up." Aria looked up at me and I kissed her nose. Something about kissing noses was nice than kissing her mouth, weird but true.

"Today was a perfect day. Don't you agree?" I didn't answer her; I just kissed her nose again. "I love you so much Ezra."

"Ditto."


End file.
